runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Why The Hell Not?
Hi there! Welcome to RuneScape Fan Fiction! Though it should be obvious, this is a Wikia wiki for fan fiction for RuneScape. Close to anything goes, but there is some things you must know. *'The rules' should be followed always when making an article, unless otherwise stated. *''Please'' sign your posts with "~~~~" in any conversation so people know that it was you who said what. *'The Layout Guide' helps a lot when trying to organize your articles. *'To help yourself' even more, you can visit this pages: **[[RuneScape Fan Fiction:Ownership|'Ownership']], explaining the article ownership. **[[RuneScape Fan Fiction:Base Article|'Base Article']], an example article. **[[:Category:Policies|'Policies']], all the policies you should look at. Please take the time to look at this links! Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! And, uhh, nice name. 05:21, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Erm, did I break one of the rules? If so, I apologize profusely, but I can't find one that I violated... If I did, please tell me! Why The Hell Not? 05:33, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :Don't worry. You didn't break any rules. That was just a standard message. 02:11, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::Ah =) Why The Hell Not? 02:13, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :::well im on now...rs too >_> ::::Lolzh, only just now though Why The Hell Not? 02:33, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :::::pssh shut up Deathb2zqr 02:35, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Don't forget to sign, and use :s to tab, every post should be tabbed 1 farther than the past Why The Hell Not? 02:36, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::okay...Deathb2zqr 02:38, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Don't forget about the :s Why The Hell Not? 02:40, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::s like this..?Deathb2zqr 02:45, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::: like thiss????? Deathb2zqr 02:45, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::: Close, but don't put only one, put one more than the person before you put Why The Hell Not? 02:47, 9 December 2008 (UTC) You can write an episode, most certainly. I'll reserve you one. But about the character pages, thanks but no thanks. They're pretty much so minor that the pages aren't needed. Thank you though. ugoz a. . 20:34, 3 August 2009 (UTC) STOP DELETING MY STUFF ON THE ROLEPLAY YOU IDIOT! UGH! -Alexjustinma RolePlay I did not know it was closed and by the way can you help me with my role play? What do you mean? I added story and read the description closely! Hey, Someone else just added some stuff, and can you just start the stuff, I don't think it needs to be a lot descriptive I think good stuff gives you mystery without knowing much about it so you just get lured to see more. I am not to lazy I put a lot of work into the story going on, The characters, what they do, and anyway the other poster on it is me and I am doing that so I put a lot of work into it without getting most of the credit! I was editing on them when you posted last time! Read the inside, not the outside. Told you See, I told you I am them. --JHCTC 03:27, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Alexjustinma is me I just edited this accounts stuff off of the roleplay and added more to the plot for you. Happy now? I will never be good, wait, just think of what would mean that but would be impressive and put it on my profile, If you do that I will change my name on the author part to your name. I can still take care of it, I thought that plot was exciting so did my whole family! Just think of an impressive one I will change yours to author and I will still take care of it if you want me to! Then can you just do it for free for me, without getting credit? No, I despise microsoft. ugoz a. . 11:25, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I have my own email. Just talk to me about it here. ugoz a. . 21:58, 5 August 2009 (UTC)